Isaki Claheron
|-|Physical Avatar= |-|Physical Avatar (Adult)= |-|Astral Projection= Character Synopsis Isaki Claheron is the main character of the web comic created by Nightmargin titled as InsomnIs. It's stated that Isaki Claheron is a teenage princess of an unknown kingdom. It's later revealed that Isaki Claheron suffered from trauma (likely to the head given that she has a low on the back of her head) and was put into astral state of existence. After having suffered through trauma, Isaki Claheron is now a "dead-not so dead" being that now can enter freely between the physical and astral planes of reality. In InsomnIs, Isaki Claheron is taked by Marlin to help repair Big Ben, who's existence is needed to stabilize her world's own time and space. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Margin (InsomnIs) Name: Isaki Claheron Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Princess, Forever Spirit, Astral Being, Half-Ghost, "Dead-Not So Dead" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Isaki Claheron's main power stems from the ability to possess things, whether it be objects, beings and even other spirits), Non-Physical Interaction (Stated to be capable of freely interacting with other forever spirits, whom of which are both nonexistent and incorporeal), Life-Force Absorption (Ghosts sustain their existence through consumption of life energy and as such as somewhat like parasites that feed on the spirital essence of others), Nonexistent Physiology, Perception Manipulation (Physical & Selective; Isaki has the ability to select who is capable of percieving her own existence and those who aren't selected essentially won't percieve her existence, nor will they be capable of actually interacting with her due to not existing), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Capable of entering the minds of her opponents and altering their psyche to the way she sees fit. Including being capable of altering their perception of the world and making them go mad), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel (Traversed through Time and Space to arrive at alternate universes), Immortality (Type 3, 5, 6, 7 & 9; Isaki is described as an entity that's neither dead or alive, in addition she's basically nonexistent. Killing Isaki's physical body will do absolutely nothing to her astral form, which resides on a higher dimension and should she desire, she can make another physical form), Void Manipulation (Has no issue interacting with Forevers, whom of which don't actually exist), 4th Wall Awareness (Address us the readers and even plays around with the reader), Plant Manipulation (Can manipulate planets such as flowers, vines and other floral pants), Reality Warping (Her ability to manifest distorts reality itself. Also can actively warp reality), Acausaltity (Non-Linearity; Standard causality is useless to Isaki Claheron as she resides on a higher plane), Conceptual Manipulation (Potentially able to restore Big Ben, who is a conceptual embodiment of Time-Space), Berserker Rage (Has a habit of snapping into a rage state where she is completely numb to pain), Illusion Casting (Can cast illusions that are hard to tell part from reality), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate darkness to create a body and dim away light), Light Manipulation (Can manipulate light itself to create bright shines reflecting off herself and to even blind her foes). Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was stated by the Guardian of Time to be able to repair Big Ben who embodies and encompasses Space-Time on a 4th Dimensional Scale as without Big Ben everything including Space and Time will collapseacross an infinite number of universes that exist as a result of the Infinite Tower, which is a collection of universes that extends to infinity) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Spirits transcend the material universe and exist beyond our comprehension or 3rd Spatial Dimension. It's stated by Marlin, someone who studied Time, that she's beyond the existence of Linear Space-Time) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can repair and restore Big Ben who is 4th Dimensional Space-Time itself and governs over the Space-Time an infinite number of parallel worlds) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Would be uneffected by the collapse of all Space-Time across several worlds), Being already dead, Bodyhopping, Non-Corporeality and having the ability to choses who can perceive her make her harder to kill 'Stamina: Limitless '(Is unable to get tired as she's been awoke her entire life, Her physical body can only become unconcious when she leaves her body or receives massive damage to it) 'Range: Multiversal+ 'via Dimensional Travel and Time Travel 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Has knowledge about Time itself about how it functions and what it's nature is, Knows how to freely become a ghost and about the human body which is how she possess beings) '''Weaknesses: '''She can change her moods and thoughts rapidly, Has a habit of snapping and entering a rage state. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Her Chair (Which she has joy in sitting in) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BodySwapping: '''Isaki has the ability to possess object, beings and even other non-corporeal spirits to manifest their soul and essence into their body using it as a vessel *'Life-Force Drain: Isaki can drain the Life-Force out of an opponet which she uses to feed off her opponets to sustain their form *'''Perception Switching: '''Isaki possess the ability to allow beings of her choosing to see and perceive her tho this only works for one person at a time though Gallery Isaki (Miss OC).jpg|Isaki Official Commision Isaki (Character Sheet).jpg|Isaki's Official Character Sheet Isaki Claheron (Astral).png|Isaki's Astral Form Isaki Claheron X.jpg|Isaki's Official Background Isaki (Miss OC 2).jpg|Isaki In Dress Isaki In Dress.png|Isaki In Dress Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Margin Category:Isomnis Category:Web Comic Category:Neutral Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Horror Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Hax Category:Princess Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Time Traveler Category:Berserkers Category:Kids Category:Sociopaths Category:Yangires Category:Shapeshifters Category:Parasites Category:Messiahs Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Possession Users Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Life-Force Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionist Category:Telepaths Category:Plant Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Madness Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Tragic Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Teens Category:Tier 2